


Migraine Hero

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, One Shot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: A short fluff of taking care of your partner when they get sick.





	Migraine Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I am a migraine suffer but while I had one recently it seem to just make sense to me that a woman with tons of metal hair would be a suffer too. 
> 
> This is also done in the Younger Days too, just because he wore a cape back then.

All Might cradled Iron Maiden in one arm as he tried to close the door softly with the other. She stirred under his cape that he burritoed her in. A moan was all the managed to slip out of the cape; even her hair barely managed a wiggle. All Might slipped his hand back under her legs and onto her back. “It is fine now. We made it back to the apartment. You’ll be on the couch in a moment,” All Might comforted as he made his way to the goal. He lowered her onto the couch as gently as he could and watched the silver toned wave come out of his cape to pull every available pillow in range back into it. 

After the mound was built up under part of the cape All Might brushed what he hoped was her shoulder. “I’ll get a few things and be back. Just give me a few minutes. Ok?” he asked leaning closer to the shoulder clasps of his cape. Another moaned answer came out causing a small smile to appear on his lips. He lightly patted her shoulder and went to the kitchen. As he got the water bottle and medication out of the cabinet the glints of lights bouncing off her hair caught his attention. So much hair erupted from under his cape, poured over the arm of the couch, and crashed onto the floor to form a pool. All Might came back to the couch in time to catch her sliding up to rest her head closer to the arm of the couch. “Here. Take this before you lay down,” he said as he held out the water bottle. 

Finally, pair of soft emerald eyes were revealed under his cape as her hand moved it away. Her face was paler than usual and even her lips lost some of their color. She took the pill, which looked miniature in his hand, and sipped the water. He took the water bottle from her hand. “That’s enough for now. Just lay down. I’ll get the rest,” he said softly as he watched the exhaustion grow on Iron Maiden’s face. She barely made it to the pillow before her eyes were closed. 

All Might watched her for a moment. She did not have to go out with him today. He knew she was not feeling a hundred percent. While it was true villains do not stop because of her cycle, or the migraines or the nausea or exhaustion or the worse pain he image she does not fully explain to him as he has seen her wiggle a toe and try not to scream, she was allowed to rest when she needed. It amazed him how she could move sometimes when this happened. Let alone the fact that it always seem like no two cycles were exactly the same. It made them hard to plan for at times. He was amazed how much she adjusted for it each time. It certainly was not the day that sonic villain planned for today he guessed recalling their fight a few minutes ago. 

He made one more trip to the medicine cabinet and refrigerator before coming back to the couch. One arm held two items away from the third. “Close your eyes,” All Might said softly. When he saw the cape bunch up he began to work. He lift the cape slightly to relieve Iron Maiden curled up, cradling her head. He slid the single pack, which was hot, down close to her waist. Luckily when she felt the heat on her waist her legs pulled away enough for it cover her abdomen. He covered her lower half back up. The other two packs were placed close to her face for a moment. He lifted her pillow stack just enough to slide one out. It plopped onto the floor in front of the couch just in time for him to sit on it. His arm filled the space it used to take easily, letting all the other pillows rest on it. The two cold packs were placed on her forehead and back of her neck. He pulled the cape back up over her head enough to block as much light as possible. His hand that was behind her, from the arm that became part of her pillow stack, began rubbing her back. “How does that feel?” he asked resting on his shoulder to be face to face with her. 

She was still pained, or at least exhausted from what was showing on her face. But when her eyes opened enough to lock with his pure bliss was revealed. A soft appreciative smile appeared on her lips causing his heart to jump for a moment. When her fingers graced his cheek he could have melted in her hand. “My hero,” she barely managed to say above a whisper. 

He felt his heart want to run for joy around the room at that comment and his smile grew extra large. He took her hand off his cheek and lightly kissed it. “Rest for a while. I am here for you,” he said as he nuzzled as he could get while still sitting on floor. She wrapped her fingers around his before she drifted off to sleep. Not much longer before he did the same thing.


End file.
